


Driving Me Crazy

by Amyanom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dare i also say fluff, Drinking, Driving, Exes, Explicit Language, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe some johnjae action, Pining, Post-Break Up, Puns & Word Play, dare i say, driving puns, johnny and kun just wants the best for their friends, some puns i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyanom/pseuds/Amyanom
Summary: "I thought you know how to drive, since you used to drive me crazy, Sicheng.""For fuck's sake Yuta, focus on the road. I came here to learn, not to die."Alt: Dong Sicheng's driving instructor was Yuta, his ex, who he didn't see for at least three years. It got them thinking if they should be cautious and keep stepping on the brakes or if they should push the accelerator and take risks on the highway.





	1. Dr1ving me crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng signs up for a driving test and Yuta, his ex, is unfortunately his driving instructor

He ran frantically, almost tripping to get to his destination, a place where he doesn't really enjoy but a boy gotta pay his bills.

"Bro!" A familiar voice shouted which made Yuta look behind him.

"What did I say about you calling me bro, Johnny?" He said with sass causing Johnny to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, if you haven't been late then I wouldn't bug you as much." He said while arranging documents and placing them in a clip board. "That's our next client, which is probably waiting for at least an hour."

Yuta grabbed the clipboard and studied the client's bio. He gasped wide eyed, looking at Johnny in such shock. As he was about to speak, someone interrupted.

"Excuse me but I've been waiting here for I don't know how fucking much hours, I hope you guys know that I could probably sue you."

"No need to be a Karen, Sicheng." Yuta grins as he looks at who the interrupter is.

Of course Sicheng remembered his voice that there's no use to even. He was ready to get the fuck out of here but he remembers how much he payed and decided to stay.

Sicheng's lips were shut, even if its not, he wouldn't know what to say or wouldn't even dare to speak. He snaps back to reality when Yuta spins the car keys near his ears, close enough to probably hit his eye intentionally but far enough to cause some damage the handsome face of his.

"Can I switch my instructor?" Sicheng said to Johnny. With their customer rights manual, yes, they can switch tutors but does he want to? Probably not. Johnny looked at Yuta which is obviously signaling him to decline.

"Oh, uhm, we can't," Johnny said unconsciously which now he thinks come off too hard. "Sorry about that." He added.

"Time is ticking, we don't have that much time in our schedule." Yuta said and started to walk past his past, which lead Sicheng to follow him while he proceeds to look at the ground.

\--

"It says here that you've barely passed your exam, I hope you studied and learned how to do it physically." The driving instructor said which caused his student to panic.

"No, I didn't." He said without a shame causing the older the shake his head.

"I think it clearly said in our form to at least prepare how to do it manually, oh, please tell me you read the form before signing."

"Bold of you to assume I read, Mr. Nakamoto."

On one blazing day in summer, inside a driving car with an 'L' sticker on the back, at the company's parking lot that was also designed to be a driving course with traffic cones and road signs, a tutor and a student, heads are heated either due to the weather or from each other.

He just wants to learn how to drive and he just wants to pay his living expense, but they were coincidentally together when they exactly have to fulfill their responsibilities yet fulfilling their dreams caused them to cease their connections.

"Could you at least try?" He said with a concerned tone that caused Sicheng to look at Yuta for the first time ever since they met each other again. He was ready to cry but he didn't raised a quitter.

Two can play this game, he thought. He knew that he can change tutors, he knew that from the moment he heard his voice, his life wouldn't be the same anymore—again. With his chin up, he looked at him directly in his eyes, he plugged in his smug look. "No can do."

\--

Chaos, pure chaos. That's what Johnny is thinking from the moment he saw Sicheng's name on the form he gave to Yuta and on the seats waiting for his instructor to come, until now where he is watching the two drive, but it's more like watching Sicheng who rams his way through the poor traffic cones. He's not sure whether Sicheng is really ignorant with driving or if he is doing this on purpose.

\--

Yuta holds on to the handle as he holds to his life. Good thing is they're in a parking lot but the bad news is probably all their equipments are broken. He looked at the odometer and they were going against the said speed limit.

"Please. Stop." Yuta pleaded while he press his back against the seat, gasping for air.

"Sorry," Sicheng said as he scoffs "I don't know how to do that." He continued. On the shotgun seat's side, there is a pedal set but since the car was moving too fast, he can't reach for the brake pedal.

"THE MIDDLE!" he shouted which is overboard against the rules but does rules really matter when it's a matter of life and death?

"This?" Sicheng said and suddenly the car went faster than before.

"HOLY SHIT NO THAT'S THE ACCELERATOR! I SAID THE MIDDLE ONE!" Yuta said almost pissing his pants or maybe he already did.

"Ah, This?" Sicheng said and the car came to an abrupt stop which caused the two to almost project from their seats but luckily they're wearing seatbelts.

"Oh my god, I'm fucking dead." Yuta said as he came back to his wits.

"You insisted it, no harm done." Sicheng said with a smirk which left Yuta's thoughts to think of revenge.

\--

"How was it?" Johnny said to Yuta when he entered the staff room after sending Sicheng away to come back the tomorrow.

"Hell." He said clutching his head. His head is aching so bad that it's feels like cracking open a cold one with the boys but it's his head instead.

\--

Sicheng entered the shared house of Kun and Yukhei and him.

"How was your driving lessons? And why are you here early?" Kun asked, head peeking from the kitchen.

"It was great, more so ever magnificent." Sicheng said while walking towards the kitchen just to see Yukhei eating the hot brownies Kun made that were fresh out from the oven.

"That doesn't sound right." Kun said squinting at Sicheng. "Nothing is ever magnificent to you except if you probably did something wrong. Oh no, you did something wrong." He continued and gasped.

On the distance Yukhei was choking on his milk while laughing. After he finished choking he let out a screech and looked at Sicheng.

"That's what not I heard." He said while trying not to smile.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's happening?" Kun said with a worried tone.

"Nothing is happening Kun, don't worry about that." Sicheng said giving the older a reassuring smile and side-eyeing Yukhei.

"So about your tutor, are they nice?" Kun asked still worrying for whatever on earth is happening.

"Uhm," Sicheng paused and thought about it for a while. "Not really. He's not that good." He continued.

"Well, drop out!" Kun said, ready to fight Sicheng's instructor yet Yukhei is still laughing.

"Just say it." Sicheng said to Yukhei after he noticed he was turning blue.

"MARK TOLD ME HIS INSTRUCTOR IS YUTA." He shouted and blasted from the kitchen to his room. He doesn't want early birthday beats from Sicheng. No one wants that.

"Oof," Kun said as an immediate reaction whenever they heard his name.

"I know, that's how I was a while ago when I found out that it was him." Sicheng confessed.

"And you were okay with that?" Kun asked. He knows how Sicheng suffered from before and he doesn't want it to happen again.

"Never been better."

"Well have fun and good luck then. I hope you two stay alive after the end of this course."

"Bet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: march 17 2019


	2. You're driving me crazy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> road safety: protect the car, the civilians, yourself, and yes, that includes your heart.

Yuta looked the side view mirror and saw Sicheng walking towards the car. Before he left yesterday, they agreed to just meet at the parking lot of the driving company since Yuta didn't want an out of body experience he felt again.

Sicheng went in the car without saying a word.

"You might want to wear your seatbelt." Yuta said looking at Sicheng which immediately wore his seatbelt and continued to stay silent.

Just like the old times,

Whenever they fought over something, they always find themselves inside in Yuta's car. He was supposed to send Sicheng home but they end up sitting there, in silence.

_"Wear your seatbelt." Yuta reminded and looked at Sicheng which has his arms crossed and looking straight ahead. Sicheng ignored him, he always do._

_With Yuta getting frustrated, he leaned over and he did the work himself. ___

__\--_ _

__"When you have to turn, left or right, you have to first, be on the lane of which side you are turning ; when you're turning left or going to the left lane—push this lever down," Yuta explained to Sicheng who is baffled. They decided to drive on the road for more experience._ _

__In his head was just blabbering, left or right, more blabbering, left, lever down. He hears every word Yuta was saying but he can't just process it. It was like reading a sentence from a book over and over again but you still don't know what it meant. Sicheng snaps back to one of Yuta's remarks : "I'm now turning left, since you didn't treat me right."_ _

__"Excuse me?" Sicheng said more baffled than he was. He was peacefully (mindlessly) listening to Yuta teaching him basic structures of driving yet suddenly he starts to spoil the 'fun'._ _

__"Now in this intersection, we're turning right, since you left." Yuta added._ _

__Sicheng didn't bother to make a comment about it since knowing Yuta, he wouldn't stop teasing him._ _

__"It's important to see the stoplight so you should look up, since you let me down." He continued._ _

__At this point Sicheng is too mad to even listen that he put on his earphones and leaned back on his seat._ _

__"And lastly remember occasionally check the odometer, look down," Yuta stopped and looked at Sicheng that wasn't even paying attention to him._ _

__"Since I fucked up." He continued and smiled bitterly as he remembers._ _

__\--_ _

__The two stopped at a gas station. Yuta filling in, Sicheng went to the convenience store near it._ _

__A cold substance on Yuta's cheek made him shrieked._ _

__"Drink." Sicheng said and went back in the car._ _

__Yuta smiled fondly as he looks at the drink Sicheng bought. He remembered, he thought. It might be some kind of reach and this was possibly the cheapest thing sold but it was Yuta's favorite drink which still made him happy._ _

__Sicheng never really thought of buying him a drink but when he saw how red his face was due to heat, he decides to be a good citizen. He handed Yuta the drink and smiled at the thought of his face getting more red and went in the car._ _

__\--_ _

__"And that's how you drive a car." Yuta said after finishing his impromptu lessons. He looked at Sicheng to see if he was listening. He was listening to music with his eyes closed and his head leaning on the window. Yuta decides to park his car somewhere._ _

__He looked at Sicheng. Your eyes never lie, they said. He looked at him like someone he loved, perhaps he still loves him. In a span of three years, apparently his feeling never changed, however, something adds on. A love with a mix of sadness, anger and grieve. He want to wake him up and tell him how he feels bit at the same time he wants to crash his car or drive through the end of the cliff. Yuta's feelings were a mess, undefined but he sure knows how much he loved him._ _

__Sicheng starts to wake up and Yuta averted his gaze._ _

__"Where are we?" He said while stretching his arms out._ _

__"Takoyaki City's parking lot." Yuta said and Sicheng scoffed._ _

__For all the place he could've parked, this is where he lands._ _

__Sicheng looks at the time, it's too late and dark outside to wait for a bus. He doesn't know how long he slept and why they even got here._ _

__"Do you want eat?" Yuta offered to Sicheng._ _

__"No." He said coldly and closing eyes once again._ _

__\--_ _

__"One serving of cheese takoyaki and one original." The server said and placed their food on the table._ _

__"Thank you." The two said in unison._ _

__"No problem, the two of you rarely go here anymore, right?" The server said recognizing the two which nodded awkwardly and the waiter walked away._ _

__Sicheng remembers that he said no but now he ends up going here with Yuta and eating at Takoyaki Place. He really wasn't supposed to come but before Yuta closed the door his stomach grumbled, which is why they're here._ _

__\--_ _

__"Can you give me a ride?" Sicheng said with his face down, to embarrassed to look at him directly._ _

__"What else am I going to do?" Yuta said. "Where do you live?" He asked._ _

__"Still at the old house." Sicheng said instead of saying the address since he assumes Yuta probably knows it._ _

__Yuta drove quietly, he doesn't know why but he's kinda mad that he spends his working hours to teach someone who wasn't even listening._ _

__"I thought you know how to drive," Yuta said._ _

__"When have you ever-" Sicheng didn't continued what he was suppose to say because Yuta continued speaking._ _

__"Since you used to drive me crazy, Sicheng." He continued causing Sicheng to look away, either from embarrassment or feeling giddy._ _

__"For pete's sake Yuta, focus on the road. I came here to learn, not to die." He said to appear not panicked. His comment caught him off guard. He knew that Yuta used to speak like that but not this directly._ _

__"You're not even studying. You were sleeping." Yuta said which caused Sicheng to wear his earphones again._ _

__Yuta gets frustrated. Fuck technology lives, he thought. He was getting mad since Sicheng never listens to him. He looked at him again with his earphones on and decides to just speak to himself._ _

__"You know that I hate that you don't listen to me but I still keep on telling you everything," Yuta said while looking straight ahead._ _

__"I felt like I was nothing and you are everything, I accept that but it's also hard for me," He continued to let his heart out. He was confused for a second to why he was confessing. He didn't know what got to his head to talk about their past. "Everything was painful, it's still painful, to me at least. I don't know about you, heck, I don't know anything about you at all. Did I even know you?" Yuta continued considering his life decisions until he got to Sicheng's house and saw a familiar face outside. He parked the car and wake Sicheng up._ _

__"We're here." Yuta said softly that it was like a whisper, contrary to his rant awhile ago._ _

__Like earlier, Sicheng stretched his arms out, the only thing he did was sleep._ _

__Sicheng looked at Yuta, maybe he took it too far. Maybe he could've just 'stood awake' through the drive and talked to him. "Thanks," He said. That was the only thing he can say and went out of the car and Yuta drive away._ _

__"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" In front of Sicheng was Kun who was screaming at him. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was past their said curfew._ _

__"Takoyaki Place," he said which caused Kun to widen his eyes._ _

__"That place is like two hours away! How the hell did driving lessons went there." Kun asked as they walk inside their house._ _

__"I don't know actually, I slept on the way there." Sicheng admitted._ _

__"I don't think you're even learning anything at all." Kun said which was the truth. "By the way why weren't you answering our calls?"_ _

__"My phone was dead."_ _

__"Then why are you wearing earphones?" Kun said which caught Sicheng off guard. He was about to lie but its Kun. How can he lie to Kun?_ _

__"Props."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: march 17 2019


	3. Stop 3ppin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk sicheng a.k.a. jareDong sicheng a.k.a. let's be vulnerable for once and throw away that cold demeanor sicheng

Sicheng walked into the building, quite aloof of what he heard yesterday, he wasn't asleep on the ride back home, infact, he couldn't sleep yesterday.

As Sicheng enters the place, Johnny saw him.

"Sorry, your instructor isn't here today, so I'm replacing him. Let's go?" Johnny said to Sicheng.

He nodded in response, it's not like he could do anything at all.

\--

"We're now going to test you're driving base on what Mr. Nakamoto thought you." Johnny said. He was a bit nervous since he saw chaos the last time he drove.

"Turn on the engine, look at both side mirrors and the rear view before backing or driving away." Sicheng does everything as he says what to do.

\--

Sicheng parked on the lot after driving around the building.

"Well done! Only a few lessons and you are getting an N!" Johnny said with a smile.

Sicheng thought that if he finished, he wouldn't see Yuta again. He never wanted to see him again but the stars and the signs changed. He would definitely want to see him again, he was a bit excited that he gets to show Yuta how he actually drives but unfortunately, he's not here.

"Informally speaking, I didn't expect you drive good, since wreckage is what I saw before." Johnny continued.

"Informally speaking, I didn't expect you and Ten to break up but guess what?" Sicheng replied sassily, caughting Johnny off guard.

"Is this a personal attack?" Johnny said.

"It's not personal if you don't take it personally." Sicheng added.

Johnny paused for a while, the sudden attack made the sassy response he made up disappear. "Well then, class dismissed." He said and went out of the car. Sicheng and Johnny never really had a good relationship with each other.

\--

"You're free tomorrow right?" Kun asked Sicheng who nodded.

"Why?"

"Yukhei got invited to a party and he thought it would be nice to invite us so," Kun said waiting for Sicheng to answer.

Sicheng let out a sigh. Though he doesn't mind being in a loud place, he got stuff to figure out.

"For distraction, if you need that." Kun said noticing how lifeless Sicheng looks.

Sicheng faced Kun and nodded, he was too tired to even speak.

Yuta's words were still on his mind even after a day passed. He wonders how far did he go for Yuta to let it all out. He remembers him saying that it everything is still painful. Sicheng always forget or he tries hard to, but this feeling right now is something that he couldn't take away from his mind.

\--

Johnny went to Yuta's place after he assessed Sicheng driving.

Yuta was supposed to come but he was to afraid from yesterday. He doesn't know why but he has a feeling that Sicheng heard him or something.

"You can't keep hiding like this," Johnny said after entering Yuta's apartment with Yuta sitting on the couch with a blanket. Johnny sat down beside him.

"It's been a day, not even half Johnny," Yuta said."But how was his test?" He continued.

"Sorry that is classified information." Johnny said snatching the remote from Yuta and switches between channels.

Yuta side eyes Johnny who is sitting comfortably on his couch. "Don't you have to go home?" Yuta asked, annoyed that Johnny didn't tell how Sicheng did. If only he was there.

"Am I not allowed here anymore!" Johnny shouted, grabbing Yuta's shirt. He saw his life flash before his eyes. It was one of the moments he would never forget.

"Just kidding, I'm not that mad its just that," Johnny paused, he thought of saying what's on his mind but he doesn't want to burden Yuta more.

"What? Just what?" Yuta said looking directly to the television, it was a soccer match he couldn't miss.

"Sicheng brought up Ten." Johnny spoke fast but it was slow enough for Yuta to hear it. He turns his head to Johnny and missed the goal but it wasn't important as Johnny. He was probably at the third on the list of priorities for Yuta, just like Ten was number one on Johnny's.

"Why does our exes keep appearing in our lives?" Yuta said thinking the first time he met Sicheng again, he tried to be calm and laid back when he spoke but deep inside he was shaking.

"Is this what they call Deja vu?" Johnny said seriously.

"You see, this is why Ten left you." Yuta said.

\--

A drink after a drink, that is what Sicheng is doing. He got permission from Kun to drink but he reminded him to not drink too much, he doesn't accept alcohol poisoning in his house.

Sicheng looked for Yukhei, the inviter. He looked near the crowd and noticed a familiar face near the DJ booth. As expected from him, jumping and dancing with Mark.

\--

"Got it?" Kun said. Sicheng wants to go home but Kun said he was only getting started.

"Close doors. Drink water. Turn lights off. Call you." Sicheng said. Kun is worried for Sicheng but he insisted on going home alone, so Kun gave him pointers.

"Great. Take care, bye!" Kun said and went inside with Ten.

Sicheng is now alone outside. He was thinking if he should just go back inside since his head was aching. He only told Kun that he was okay so he could stop worrying.

Sicheng sat down on the sidewalk. He stared at his phone, thinking of calling someone to possibly pick him up. He hates being helped, being vulnerable like how he is right now so he starts to cry. He looks so pitiful right now, he thought. There were at least three contacts he would call but all of them were inside partying. He scrolled down more and noticed that there was one left. Perhaps he doesn't know how to count when he is drunk.

He clicked the contact profile. He scoffs, "It's been years why do I still have this number." He said looking at the dial number of Takoyaki Place. He and Yuta used to order there a lot, during hang-out nights or just bored eating. He pressed call and put the phone in loudspeaker.

"Hello?" A familiar voice greeted him making him half sober.

Perhaps there's more to not know how to count when he is drunk, apparently he doesn't know how to read.

"Takoyaki Prince?" He squinted, how can he misread that?

"Sicheng?" The speaker said on the other line.

He was in a dilemma, should he end the call? Should he ask him to pick him up? He doesn't fucking know. He never knew anything, with that thought, he continues to cry.

"Why are you crying? Are you drunk? Where are you?" Yuta asked with a worried tone.

"Remember where Ten's house is?" He said with hesitation but he is in a dilemma right now. He hopes that he is too drunk to remember everything tomorrow.

"Alright, stay there." Yuta said and ended the call.

\--

Sicheng sits inside Yuta's car while he's out pumping gas. He's sober, and regretful.

He could've just called cab or took a bus home but no, he had to call him, Yuta, his ex. He keeps telling himself to be grateful but how can he possibly look at him without his words going back to his mind, thankfully, they didn't talked that much.

Yuta went inside his car and looked at Sicheng. Is this what they call a mess? he never saw him this drunk or slightly drunk at all so he doesn't know what his hangover remedy is.

"Does your head still hurts? Do you want me to buy you some tylenol?" Yuta asked softly to Sicheng,

"No I'm okay now. Thanks" Sicheng said timidly.

"Okay then," Yuta said and started the car. "To your house?"

"Yes please." Sicheng said, forgetting his cold persona

"Put on your seatbelt. You know what actually, just sleep." Yuta said and doing the work himself.

"No it's okay, I can do things by myself." Sicheng argued, and put on his seatbelt quickly.

Yuta sighed and drove, like the old times in a quiet car or sometimes with the radio on. "Do you mind if I turned the radio on?" he asked.

"You do you, its your car." Sicheng replied trying his best to be polite, apparently it's hard.

"Ariana really have to do me like this," Yuta said under his breath. What else is the best song for you to listen in your car with your ex if it isn't 'Thank you, next'.

"How's the driving test?" Yuta started a conversation, trying to lower the music's volume cause he's not sure if he's that thankful to his ex.

"It was great," Sicheng replied. It was a surprise for Yuta that he replied. "Johnny told me that I might get an N after a few lessons." he continued.

"That's great." Yuta said, unintentionally making it sound forced. He wondered if he'll be able to see Sicheng again but the other half is happy that he's almost gone. "And you're home." Yuta added, stopping in front of their house.

"Thanks." Sicheng knew thank you wasn't enough "You want to come over for tea or whatever you drink?"

"Are you asking me that so I can help you get up on the stairs." Yuta asked

"You still know me well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me not update this for a year and just abandon it completely. I'm sorry for the typos, uncapitalized letters, and grammar errors!! Thanks for reading uwu.
> 
> edited: march 17 2019


	4. I wish we could stay like this 4ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh wow are my feelings back or am i just sad and lonely and you happen to be there taking care of me and you also happen to be laying down next to me oh my gOD FUCK THREE A.M. REALIZATIONS

"I'm kinda staying over at Sicheng's house." Yuta said to Johnny on the phone.

"What? no i mean, WHAT!"

"It's not a big deal, I'm just here for the tea"

"And I'm just here for the tea," Johnny said. "Come on Yuta, I thought no more pining over exes, you told me that after you left or ran rather."

"I'm not pinning, I told you it's just for the tea." Yuta said, trying to keep quiet because Sicheng might hear them. He knows Johnny and Sicheng never had a good relationship with each other.

"Don't come to me crying tomorrow, also can I stay over your house, I'm too tired."

"I won't, also sure just clean your snacks after ok and I'm coming home after this."

"Good luck, I love you bro."

"I love you too bro," Yuta said and hang up.

"Here's your tea." Sicheng said and handing Yuta his tea.

"Are you okay now?" Yuta asked, still concerned for him

"Mhm, oh shit, I forgot to call Kun." Sicheng said and stood up to call him.

Yuta looked around the house. It was still the same, nothing new. The memories are still fresh, just like their wounds.

"Hey Kun, I'm home, and I'm okay. Great, thanks bye." Sicheng said to the phone and came back to the living room.

"That was quick" Yuta said, knowing how much Kun worries for Sicheng.

"I left a voicemail." he said.

"I'm sorry i'll just drink this quickly and go." Yuta said after he saw how tired Sicheng was.

"No its fine, just, i don't know, drink you tea, moderately. Take your time." Sicheng said with an assuring tone that is overlapped by his tiredness.

"What time does the party finish?" Yuta asked.

"Dumbass, parties like that don't end. It's not a children's party. Its over when everyone's too drunk to go home." Sicheng said irritably, he didn't mean to, it was the alcohol speaking.

"Oh yeah, haha." Yuta said, feeling the awkwardness through his veins, his friend Mark told him to just laugh if its too awkward at times.

Yuta drank his tea faster, he doesn't want to be an inconvenience to Sicheng again, but damn is he bad at temperatures, he burned his tongue.

\--

"I told you to take your time!" Sicheng scolds yuta when he caught up to in the kitchen.

"You guys don't have cold water?" Yuta said.

"No, our fridge doesn't work anymore it's just there for decorations."

"Sugar?"

"Yeah, on top" Sicheng said motioning the cupboard. "Not that one the other-" Sicheng stopped talking when Yuta opened the wrong cupboard and containers fall on his face.

"Is it bleeding?" Yuta asked as he points on his nose.

"Hmm, yeah."

\--

"You sure you're not doing this just to stay with me?" Sicheng said while he puts a band aid on Yuta's nose bridge.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Yuta said defensively making himself look guilty even if he's not. "Did that offend you?"

"No. Not at all." Sicheng said, cleaning up what's left on their first aid kit. "As a matter of fact I'm glad you said that because I don't want Kun to see you here."

"I'll get going then." Yuta said and Sicheng walked with him on his way out. "Thanks a lot."

"You too, thanks."

Yuta opened the door, looked around, and closed it again.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah uhm. The company car is missing?" Yuta said, internally panicking.

"How?"

"I don't know I remember closing the door though."

"Did you lock it?" Sicheng asked

"No. I don't think so. No, I mean I thought I'll be back for a minute. I didn't know drinking tea requires at least five minutes." Yuta added.

Sicheng looked at him "Are you sure" He asked can't help laughing by the thought of it.

"I am," Yuta said. "You know what I'm sorry. I'll just call Johnny to pick me up."

"It's too late, just sleep here."

"No, that's too much"

"Throwing up in your car is too much too."

"No, but really, wait, you threw up in the car?" Yuta said.

"Yeah, I thought you knew. Nevermind it's gone. The car is gone." Sicheng said changing the topic.

\--

"Here's your blanket, that's the only one we have."

"Thanks, what is this."

"It's actually Yukhei's towel."

"Oh, it's a bit cold." Yuta said adjusting himself on the couch where he sleeps.

"More like wet, cause it never fully dries."

"Thanks, hate it." Yuta said and immediately throwing the towel away.

"Goodnight?" Sicheng said, ignoring Yuta's disgust over the towel. "I'm turning off the lights, okay?"

"Yeah." Yuta said. "Hey wait can't you just turn the heater up?"

"Can you read? You see that sign?" Sicheng said and pointed at the heater controller that has something written on top 'if this goes over five, i'm breaking necks.' "Also its summer how are you cold?"

"It's just chilly I guess. It's fine now" Yuta said assuring sicheng like he always does.

"No it's not fine, stop saying that whenever something is wrong." Sicheng said and walk towards Yuta. "God, don't tell me you're sick."

"Am I?"

Sicheng placed his hand on Yuta's forehead. "You're hot."

"Come on, it's not the right time." Yuta said causing Sicheng to slap his forehead. "Ouch!"

"I don't know what to do with fevers and I can't just call Kun. He hates you."

"It's just a flu, it's not that serious."

"It is serious. Just sleep in my room, that's better."

\--

"You could sleep on the bed." Sicheng said while watching Yuta make himself comfortable on the ground.

"No I don't want you to get sick, you've done so much now."

"You know what fine. Stay there." Sicheng said. "But you can come up here whenever you want."

"I'm okay, really." Yuta insisted.

Sicheng rolled his eyes, he remembers how stubborn Yuta was. Until now he is. "There's a spider next to your head."

"Oh hell no." Yuta said and faster than lightning, he climbed on Sicheng's bed.

Sicheng moved on his bed to make space for Yuta. "Does your nose still hurt?" He asked.

"No. A bit." Yuta said.

"You never change do you?" Sicheng said while facing up. Perhaps a twin sized bed is too small for the two of them.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Yuta said, facing Sicheng.

"No, nothing. Sleep."

"Goodnight kiss?"

"You wish" Sicheng said and turning to his side, his back facing Yuta.

"How about that kiss you give me when something hurts?" Yuta said reminiscing the past.

"Maybe later, when you sleep."

\--

Sicheng can't sleep. The fact that he's sleeping with his ex again and there's something on his chest that he wants to get out. Like Yuta on the car where he pretended to sleep.

Sicheng turned to face Yuta who's peacefully sleeping. He miss seeing that face when he wakes up. He miss being this close to him. He missed his flight.

It was nice to see him sleep, if he could, he would protect Yuta from everything and make those who make noises perish yet at the same time he wanted to choke the hell out of him so he never wakes up again.

"I dont know whats with you but you always hide your pains. I guess it's me to blame since I neglected them so much, but just so you know I want to hear them." Sicheng said, scoffing at his sudden burst of emotions. "I wonder how many have you kept when were still together. I feel so useless, knowing that you were hurting and I'm the one causing it."

Tears fell from Sicheng's eyes. "Fuck three am realizations am I right?" Sicheng said. He leaned forward to kiss his scar, out of Yuta's thousand wounds, hopefully he can mend this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurts,,, i think,,,
> 
> edited: march 17 2019


	5. A man worth 5ing for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr. shakespeare is currently quaking on his grave
> 
> alt: sicheng and yuta met each other again and they're kinda ready to risk it all and wait oh no it's only been four days???

Yuta woke up to two, no, three people shouting in mandarin, no wait, the other one was just screaming. He stood up from the bed and opened the door. There he saw Yukhei, who was waving at him so he waved back and the arguing stopped.

Everyone's eyes were on him. Kun scanned him from top to bottom and went to the kitchen.

"Uhm, thanks for letting me sleep there." Yuta said awkwardly and quietly.

"It's fine, you should get out here before-" Sicheng was interrupted by Kun who angrily puts down a plate down the table and a glass of water.

"Weren't you sick? Eat and drink this. I want you out of my house in the next fifteen minutes, I'll be waiting in my car." Kun said and grabbed his keys angrily.

"Why are you the one driving him?" Sicheng protested, he was worried that Kun will crash the car or something.

"Cause you can't. We'll talk later." Kun said and completely went out.

"Shit's about to go down." Yukhei said as he types furiously on his phone.

\--

Yuta went into the car, shaking as he closed the door. He sat quietly and wore his seatbelt. Kun drove, looking nowhere else but in front. Yuta wondered if he'll ever come back to his home safe. Speaking of home, how did Kun know the way?

Kun stopped in front of his house and Johnny was outside, the silent tension made it hard for Yuta to breathe.

"Thank you," Yuta said and quickly got out of the car. It was the worst ten minutes of his life— knowing that someone has the power to kill you but you don't know when. Kun drove fast that it was probably above the limit, but who cares? 

Johnny eyed the car and looked at Yuta. "Why are you in his car?"

"Relax, he just drove me here cause I was sick."

"You're sick? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Also, I lost the company car."

\--

"So you slept on his bed?" Johnny asked, or maybe it's for confirmation.

"Yeah, but again, it's because I was sick."

"I can't believe you!" Johnny exclaimed. "Before you went to Japan, you told me that you would rather sleep under the sea than to be with him!" 

"And that was three years ago in Japan!" Yuta half-screamed back. "People change!"

"But it was a promise!" Johnny said, feeling betrayed. "You're not supposed to break a promise!"

"Ten did!" Yuta snapped.

"Why do you have to bring up Ten in this conversation?"

"Cause he's the only one who can shut you up." Yuta said and went inside his house, leaving Johnny outside, confused and betrayed.

\-- 

Sicheng tapped his fingers on the table rhythmically.

"Hey dude, chill, he won't hurt you." Yukhei said.

"But he might've hurt Yuta on the way."

"Since when did you give a fuck about that dude again? Don't get we wrong, he's a great dude but didn't he break your heart and stuff?" Yukhei said enthusiastically and immediately regretting it when he realized his mistake.

The door opened and the atmosphere was heavier.

"What was that?" Kun asked Sicheng. "Letting that guy step into my house. I can't believe you!"

"He was sick," Sicheng argued. That's it, he assured himself, nothing else but kindness.

"Then you should've sent him home,"

"Why are you making this such a big deal? He was here for what, nine hours, and you happen to see him lying on my bed?"

"You guys were cuddling though," Yukhei butted in which earned him a gaze from Kun so he went into his room.

"I'm more concerned by the fact that he was with you. How on earth did he suddenly end up in our house?" Kun said. When the two went back home, it was nine A.M., and hangover-Kun wasn't happy on what he saw.

"He drove me home, that's it!"

"Then where's his car?" Kun asked. Sicheng kept quiet, saying that Yuta's car got stolen is unbelievable for someone who's still under the influence of alcohol. "When I found out that he was your driving instructor, I was worried but I trusted you to not do the same thing again."

"If I ever did the same thing again, then it's clearly none of your business. I never butted in when you started dating Ten again." Sicheng argued. He might be stepping on landmines but for him, Kun's concern was too much.

"Cause I keep my problems to myself." Kun said as he sighed deeply. "I didn't bother anyone when someone broke my heart."

"It was a mutual decision."

"Was crying over the course of three months a mutual decision too? Cause I never signed up for that shit." Kun said and left Sicheng hanging. They never had a fight like this before, maybe just that one time where he forgot to do the groceries. Kun's efforts before made him wonder if Yuta is really a man worth fighting for.

\--

"Holy smokes, that's like modern Romeo and Juliet!" Mark said to Johnny who stands defeatedly near the counter.

After getting into a fight with Yuta, he went to Mark's other job, at the bowling alley to hang out.

"I'm just afraid that he'll hurt himself again." Johnny said proceeded by a deep sigh.

"Who? Who hurt who?" A new voice made Johnny look to his side.

"Oh, this is my friend Jaehyun," Mark introduced the new person standing behind the counter to Johnny.

The two greeted each other and Johnny told him the whole story. Though it wasn't his place to.

"Oh dip, Mr. Shakespeare is shaking." Jaehyun said. "Why can't you guys just talk about it like normal people."

"Cause everyone is so vulnerable about their feelings and pride in this world, Jaehyun." Mark said sarcastically.

"No, I mean. Sea urchin should follow his heart not that other dude, what's his name? Cunt? Is that really his name?" Jaehyun said. If there's one thing that people don't like about him is that his memory of people's name sucks.

Johnny realized that he left a whole different story out and he noticed the look on Mark's face. He just met Jaehyun ten minutes ago and here he is, telling him his whole life.

"Should I tell him?" Mark asked for permission and Johnny nodded. "Well, bro you see, Johnny and Kun are Romeo and Juliet's 'parents'." He continued with quotation marks.

"Okay?"

"Johnny and Kun dated like the same person with just like a little amount of time gap between." Mark said.

Jaehyun's eyes widen, this must be the most exciting thing that happened in his job eversince he worked here, aside from the cute regular bowler who's sadly taken.

"Who dated who first?"

"Johnny, but Ten dated Kun way back then." Mark said.

"Wait, hold up, Ten?" Jaehyun asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you know a Ten?" Johnny asked.

"Uhm, yeah?" Jaehyun hesitantly agreed. No matter how bad he is with names, he wouldn't forget that cute regular. "Speaking of, don't look behind you." He continued.

"Why?" Johnny said. Curiousity kills the cat, they said, so Johnny looked back to see why and he saw Ten.

Ten was minding his own business looking at his phone and he felt something so he looked up and he saw Johnny staring at him. He immediately averted his gaze and walked towards Jaehyun.

"The usual." He said timidly, still feeling Johnny's glare.

"Dude, stop staring," Mark whispered but Johnny still did.

He doesn't know if it's rage that was making his eyes burn or if it was tears. Before a tear drop could fall down, he looked somewhere else, missing Ten's short glance to him.

"Thank you," Jaehyun said after assisting Ten. 

"He's gone." Jaehyun said to Johnny when he noticed that his eyes were shut. What a weird ex Ten has, he thought.

Johnny opened his eyes, immediately regretting that he ever closed them. He didn't knew that closing his eyes would prompt his brain to generate the old memories with him.

"So what I was saying is that if Romeo decides to love Juliet again, then just be a Friar Laurence in this world full of Lady Capulet." Jaehyun explained which made Johnny's forehead crease.

"I guess this is the part where I say that I've only watched Gnomeo and Juliet," Johnny said. "But I guess I kinda get it so thanks, Jaehyun." 

"No problem, Juanico."


	6. I can’t read what the sign 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng learns about the road signs and yuta better start learning how to read the goddamn signs

Yuta walked timidly to the company while carrying donuts. He realized how mean he was to Johnny yesterday so he knew he had to make it up to him.

"Hey Mark, is Johnny here yet?" Yuta asked when he saw Mark standing alone at information desk.

"Yeah, behind you bro," Mark said and Yuta turned immediately. Johnny was indeed behind him, too close he might add.

"What do you need?" Johnny said making Yuta gulp.

"I'm sorry for yester-"

Yuta wasn't able to finish what he was saying when Johnny pulled him into a hug.

"You know I can't stay mad at you!" Johnny said and Yuta immediately felt better.

"Me too!" Yuta said and jumped while he's still hugging Johnny.

"Y'all people be weird," Mark said and walked away from the mess.

A call-for-your-attention-cough stopped them from hugging.

"Sicheng!" Yuta greeted happily, "Want some donut?"

"No, I ate my breakfast." He said coldly making Yuta flustered by his change.

"Oh, uhm I kinda bought these for you," Yuta said disappointedly but Johnny was more disappointed.

"What? I thought those were for me!" Johnny whined.

"You can have them if you want," Sicheng said, "Just please don't waste my time." he continued and walked outside to the parking lot.

"You better go," Johnny said while his mouth was full of donut holes.

—-

Yuta went into the car and Sicheng followed. Yuta was worried if something was wrong so he asked, spoiler, he shouldn't have.

"Are you okay?" Yuta asked.

"Yes, I am." Sicheng said and the instructor wondered why he was being too formal.

"Did something happen?" Yuta asked again.

"I rather not mix my personal life and my professional one, so please, just teach me what you have to teach."

—-

Sicheng is learning about road signs,

Yuta is thinking about signs, road signs, signs, road signs, Sicheng give me a damn sign.

Even if the ride was quiet, Yuta was going deaf. The only conversations they had was when Yuta was talking about the road signs.

Maybe he was being pushy. No one said they were okay. No one said they're dating again, why is he being like this.

"Uhm, just for review, if you see a road sign, just say what it is, verbally." Yuta had to find a way to hear his voice again.

"Okay," Sicheng said.

Even if Sicheng was next to him, it was still incoherent. Maybe he was actually going deaf or maybe it was his head up in the clouds and he couldn't hear a thing. It was dangerous. This is dangerous, they might crash or hit someone but Yuta still can't focus.

Something was wrong. Something is wrong, he knew it. Maybe it's because Sicheng was different, he wanted to ask him but he didn't know how to. He wanted to ask what went wrong, or if he said or did something wrong, or was Sicheng has been always like this and he's just making a big fuss about it.

"Stop," Sicheng said which made Yuta stepped on the brakes.

"Why?" He asked.

"Stop sign, you told me to say what the sign is every time I see one," He explained but it wasn't enough.

"No, why," Yuta said and sighed. Why is he being like this. He wants it to stop but the force is too strong. It's like Sicheng is the gravity and he is constantly being pulled to him.

But he wasn't Sicheng's. He floated, he floated as far as he could and Yuta cannot move from the ground. If he ever manage to, he still couldn't reach him, not when there's a barrier between them.

Yuta stopped the car in the middle of the driving course.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yuta persisted, he wouldn't stop until he figure out what's happening.

“Did you?” Sicheng asked. “Did you teach me something wrong-“

“Not about that, about us.”

"As I said, I wouldn't be mixing-"

"We all know that's bullshit," Yuta snapped. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're different."

"Different? I don't see anything that changed." Sicheng said.

"You weren't the usual-"

"Usual?” Sicheng said and scoffed. “I'm not something you regularly order. People change, Yuta. How about you tell me what's my usual then?" He continued while he took off his seatbelt, he's ready to step out of the car.

"No, nothing, it's my fault. I'm sorry." Yuta apologized as he shook his head. He shouldn't have followed his guts and asked, damn why can’t he read what the sign says.

"It doesn't mean that if I let you sleep on my bed, we're suddenly okay. I'm still the same old me, the one you left. If there's anything that change then it's you, the one who left." Sicheng said and stepped out of the car. Maybe he doesn't even need these driving lessons anymore, they never seem to help him with anything.

Yuta watched as he slammed the car door, he watched as he walked away without even looking back, and looking back, Yuta felt like he deserved that.


	7. 7pping wine and drowning in my tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alcohol makes yuta emotional, and apparently blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for all the comments on this story,,, it really gets me going ily all uwu

"And why do you think I'll let you in my house?" Kun interrogates Mark who was standing infront of their house for about a good twenty minutes.

"I just have to uhh, talk to Yukhei," Mark said. It was late night and his brain wasn't working, maybe due to the stress of his missing friend.

"Make it quick," Kun said and opened their door. "He's in there," Kun said and lead Mark to the kitchen.

"Yo bro! Wassup?" Yukhei said, sitting at the table with Sicheng. Mark made a little gesture for him to come closer.

"Why, what happened?"

"Okay so uhh, Yuta is missing and-"

"Did you call the police?" Yukhei asked loudly which made Sicheng and Kun turn their heads to the two.

"I mean, we don't think it's that serious, I just need to," Mark said and motioned his head to Sicheng.

"What? What do you need to do?" Yukhei asked.

Mark repeated his gesture, which earned a loud 'huh' from Yukhei, God why does he have to do this by himself.

"Is there water in your ears?" Kun asked which startled Mark.

"No, uhm," Mark said and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry for bothering you guys but my friend which you guys know is missing and I'm wondering if you, Sicheng, knows where he is."

"Johnny?" Yukhei asked which made Kun roll his eyes.

"Oh wow the hate is strong in there," Mark said under his breath. "No, I meant Yuta."

"Why would Sicheng know where he is?" Kun asked.

"Oh, because after someone in that car," Mark said cautiously. "Walked out, the other someone didn't come back and is now nowhere to find."

"I don't know where he is," Sicheng said recalling what happened earlier.

"Of course, again, I'm really sorry for bothering-"

"But I'll help you find him,"

—-

Yuta sat in the stools infront of the bar, he sighed as he remembers what happened in the parking lot. He walked around the city before going to the bar, cause sadly, a night bar isn't open during the day.

"What can I get for you today?" The bartender asked.

"The strongest wine," Yuta said. "But also the cheapest."

The bartender sighed and returned with his drink. 

After several drinks, there weren't that much people in the bar anymore so the bartender wasn't busy, Yuta saw the chance and tried to strike up a conversation.

"Have you ever been in love?" Yuta said which caught the bartender off guard.

"Fuck," The bartender said under his breath. "I mean sure,"

"Well, I loved this one guy,"

"Oh god, here we go,"

"I'm sorry are you busy?" Yuta asked and squinted for the bartender's name. "D-do-, what's that?"

"Doyoung."

"Oh, sorry Doyoung, I'm dumping all of this in you," Yuta apologized.

"It's fine shit head," Doyoung said, which was against their code of conduct but Yuta was pretty drunk and he seems that he wouldn't remember any of these tomorrow.

"So yeah, I loved this one guy, Sicheng, and I met him again after leaving him for three years," Yuta said while his hands supported the weight of his head, covering his face. He was like that for a bit that he didn't notice that there was another customer sitting beside him.

"What can I-" Doyoung didn't get to continue what he said which made Yuta curious as to why. He lifted his head up to see that Doyoung wasn't there anymore. He roamed his eyes around the room to find him.

"There you are," Yuta said to the person next to him. "As I was saying, Sicheng." he continued.

Yuta inhaled deeply before continuing, he doesn't know if it was the alcohol or his tears that makes his vision blurry but nonetheless, he continued his story.

"So, I met Sicheng through a friend, I think it was Taeyong-"

"It was Taeil,"

"Oh yeah it was, good call. So yeah, we dated for at least two years," Yuta said as the memories of them together came back, fresh on his mind like it was yesterday.

"We were doing fine or great rather, we were happy and stuff, but I had to leave him. I had to go back to Japan, by the way I'm Japanese if you haven't noticed. So, I didn't really told him that I had to leave, I don't know why, I know I should've said it but I guess I was too scared, you know?" Yuta said and waited for a confirmation if he was following. As soon as he nodded, Yuta continued.

"I don't know why I was so scared, maybe it was the fact that everything is picture perfect and I hate to be that one person who ruins it. Maybe we lacked communication, see one thing about Sicheng is that I don't know that much about him, even though I feel like I kinda do. He's like a puzzle to me, you try to solve just to be greeted by the fact that there's another level. An enigma, or one might say he is also a beautiful disaster." Yuta said and he started tearing up, making him hold Yuta's hand and draw circles on it.

"Thank you, Doyoung." Yuta said. "So yeah, we had a fight, the night before I left. It was a minor one, it was about which comes first when eating a cereal but somehow it turned to what we were. I think we were very open about what we felt but our constant fights might've gotten into our head. Maybe he thought that I left him because he didn't respect that I put my milk first but to be honest, I actually don't know what he thinks at all." Yuta sighed and leant on his shoulder.

"I just wish that you know, I could've said goodbye to him properly, that I could've said that I was leaving. I might be clueless to what he feels about me leaving but I'm not that dumb to not know that he was hurting, or maybe I am dumb for leaving him." Yuta said as he snuggles closer while the other draw circles on his shoulder, caressing him ever so gently. He missed that kind of hug, that kind of warmth, it was one of Sicheng's techniques to calm him down, good thing Doyoung knew, he thought.

"I'm sure he'd forgiven you already,"

"I can only hope, if it's even my place to. If there's anything that I truly regret, it's that I should've told him that I love him, and I still do, and I hope that he knows that." Yuta said and went in for a full hug, putting his face in the crook of his neck, the familiar scent made him even cry harder.

"I'm sure he does," he said as he puts his head on top of Yuta's, allowing his tears to fall freely, after all Yuta can't see them, Sicheng thought.


	8. That wasn't an 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the coffee was so bitter that it almost tasted like life

Yuta woke up to the smell of food. He stood up immediately but he was greeted by a headache, but he's more concerned that a potential murderer is cooking in his kitchen.

He stood up despite the severe pain, it was like cracking open a cold one with the boys but it's his head. He grabbed his pocket knife (that Johnny gave when he moved out of their shared house) under his bed and walked to the kitchen.

"I made you breakfast- fuck," Sicheng said when Yuta pointed the knife to his neck.

"Oh it's you," Yuta said and immediately lowered his weapon. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Sicheng said still dazed, "I made you breakfast though, burnt eggs and hard toast, also shitty coffee, that's all I can offer you."

"Why are you here?" Yuta asked awkwardly as he sat on the chair, in front of the things he hesitates to call food.

"Why were you at the bar yesterday?" Sicheng asked.

Yuta can't say that he was there because he was crying, or maybe Sicheng knew that already, wait a minute, why is Sicheng in his house?

"Answer me first," Yuta said, trying to appear cold.

"Well, if you can't remember, I saw you at the bar, and I helped you get home and shit."

"What was I doing at the bar?" Yuta asked, trying to see if Sicheng is going to say what truly happened.

"I don't know, I think you were making out with the bartender," Sicheng said and averted his gaze.

Drunk Yuta is forgetful Yuta, so this actually happened or Sicheng was playing with him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, ask Johnny," Sicheng said and sat opposite to him and deeply sighed.

"Oh, well then, thank you for being nice to me, you can drop the act now," Yuta said, mentally cursing himself, why is hangovered-Yuta such a mean bitch to Sicheng.

"What?"

Yuta knew he was accusing him but he didn't stop. "I said stop being nice, I'm fine now, you can leave." 

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Acting nice?"

"Then what? Why are you suddenly here in front of me after leaving me in the car?"

"Maybe it's called an act of kindness," Sicheng said as he begins to get frustrated. "Did I ever asked you why you're in front of me after leaving me for three years without a fucking explanation?"

"You just did,"

"But I never got an answer," Sicheng said, staring deeply into Yuta's eyes. They used to be like the sun, the one that brightened his life, the one that used to symbolize hope.

Yuta did the same, he looked at Sicheng who was desperate for answers. He was his moon, he guided him through the night, a companion in the darkness.

Now they turned to clouds of endless thoughts. Together, they're the loud and unsettling thunder, a blind reminder of the chaos, and the storm, a streak of an unfortunate light, one is always after the other, an unsynced harmony, that's what they are.

 _What went wrong,_ the two wondered.

The two sat in silence, not wanting to break it, they were too scared that it might escalate to a worse one.

"That wasn't an act," Sicheng said.

"You left me in the car,"

"You left me hanging, and I never once hated you, you know?" Sicheng confessed. "I might've been mad but I can't bring myself to hate you."

Yuta was speechless and he just nodded. "That's dumb,"

"And so was loving you," Sicheng said, always having something to contradict Yuta.

Yuta looked down to his food and saw a catastrophe but he rather be looking at it than looking at it's chef.

"You know what, don't eat it," Sicheng said and taking the plate away from Yuta.

"Why? Did you poison it?" Yuta teased but Sicheng just shrugged. "Wow, even the coffee?"

"I don't remember, try tasting it," Sicheng said and looked up, trying to prevent his tears from falling.

"Are you crying?"

"No," Sicheng said, you know, like a liar.

"Okay," Yuta said and grabbed the coffee mug and drank it. Sicheng wasn't joking when he said it was shitty, but it's shittier than looking at someone you love crying. The coffee was bitter and gradually turning salty every sip, Yuta wondered if Sicheng put salt or if it was his tears.

Like before, their heated fights always get put out by their tears, but the steam get to their heads, preventing them to get better which always results to more.

Yuta put the mug on the table and looked at Sicheng who was now looking down at his own drops of tears on the table.

"If I gave you an answer, what would you do?" Yuta asked. 

Sicheng looked up. "I'll try to understand it as much as I can, and maybe kick you in the face," He said and scoffed. "I don't know, it depends." 

"On how believable it is?" Yuta asked. 

"On how much it hurts," 

"Are you still hurting?" 

Sicheng shrugged. "I don't know," He lied. "Are you?" 

Yuta shrugged as well. "I don't know either," He lied too.


	9. I want nobody, nobody, but 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng doesn't know if he should be happy, because this might be a sign that the universe doesn't want him to meet another man or sad, because the universe, doesn't want him to meet another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up this chapter will have a lot of swear words,,, and its not a sad one so enjoy!

Sicheng sat at their sofa at home, eyes still red from crying. Kun sat at the opposite.

"I know our situation isn't great these days but I hope you remember what day it is today," Kun said.

Sicheng thought about it for a while, it's clearly not anyone's birthday or some important day but he lied and said yes.

"You don't, do you?" Kun caught him.

"Yeah,"

"Well before you even saw your ex again, you agreed on me, setting up a blind date for you, and I respect your decisions, but we can't cancel this one out," Kun explained which made Sicheng sighed.

"It's a distraction at least," Sicheng said to himself.

\---

Sicheng scanned the restaurant, even if he didn't want to go (cause who the hell sets up a blind date at nine a.m.?), it's against his principles to leave someone hanging, (ehem Yuta, ehem).

He used the process of elimination, most of the people here are couples, some old, and some young, and there were two people alone in a separate table, one is too young and the other one, that must be him.

Sicheng walked towards the person and asked, "Are you Kun's friend-"

"Oh? Aren't you the one from the bar?"

Fuck.

Sicheng sat down. "Yeah, that was me, sorry, can we forget about that?"

"Nuh uh bitch, by the way, it's Doyoung, the bartender," he introduced himself.

"Sicheng, the one that consoled the drunk." Sicheng said as his voice trailed.

"Okay, so I was actually kinda listening yesterday, but you shooed me away when I was invested, so can you tell me the whole story?" Doyoung said.

Sicheng doesn't know if he should be happy, because this might be a sign that the universe doesn't want him to meet another man or sad, because the universe, doesn't want him to meet another man.

\---

Sicheng finished telling the story all over again, and it took hours because of Doyoung's comments.

"So what now?" Doyoung asked.

"What do you mean what now?"

"I mean, are you back with your boyfriend-"

"He's an ex-boyfriend, I'm pretty sure I explained that clearly and I'm pretty sure you cried multiple times over it," Sicheng explained.

"When you talked about him, it doesn't sound like an ex."

"Was it more like an I-kinda-want-you-back-in-my-life-type?"

"Exactly," Doyoung said pointing his knife to Sicheng, how did Kun met such a, person.

"How did you know Kun?"

"Well, we're somewhat friends with Ten, assuming that you know who that is?"

"Yeah," Sicheng nodded.

"We met in high school and I met them again last month, can you believe those two have been dating for like eternity?"

"Doubt that,"

"Well they are, and yeah they saw I'm single and set me up for date."

"Oh, sorry, it kinda looks like you're looking for someone-"

"It's fine, I already have one. I met one yesterday," Doyoung dismissed him.

"Let's just say that this is a friendship breakfast?" Sicheng suggested and Doyoung nodded in response.

"Wait, you didn't answer me," Doyoung said. "What now?"

"What what now?" Sicheng asked again, still confused on what he should do. Some parts of him are just waiting for Doyoung to tell him what to do even if they just met each other, he seems like a trustworthy guy. 

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna let him go? Again?"

"Okay listen," Sicheng said.

"Too soon?"

"Very,"

"But you guys broke up three years ago!"

"It still hurts okay!" Sicheng said and laughed. It's been a while since he talked to someone about his feelings, since he left.

"That's why I'm asking you what you're going to do next!" Doyoung shouted, maybe attracting some customers.

"Well, we kinda fought earlier,"

"Why?" Doyoung asked.

"It's a misunderstanding because I suddenly acted nice-"

"Oh, are you the bitch type?" Doyoung frankly said.

Sicheng squinted for a moment. "Yeah, I was the bitch type."

"Since when have you been bitching?"

"Can you stop saying it that way?" Sicheng laughed at his ridiculousness.

"Oh sorry," Doyoung said. "Since when have you been makin his life hard and not even acknowledging his efforts?"

"Yeah 'bitching' hurts less."

"Ok, Sicheng," Doyoung dropped his knife. "This is what you're gonna do." he continued and Sicheng listened attentively.

"You're gonna text him-"

"Hey, no, wait, no!" Sicheng protested.

"Why? Don't you want him back?"

"I do, but I don't think he wants me back," Sicheng said.

"But I heard he still loves you from yesterday, right?" Doyoung said with worry.

"We had a fight earlier and you weren't there so,"

"I'm so invested in your love story, tell me more." Doyoung said and so Sicheng did. It also took a while because of the constant screaming, people are now staring but who gives a shit? Doyoung? Heck nah.

"You are so dumb," Doyoung said while his hands clutched his head.

"When will this slander stop?"

"You lied, okay? Also that's the dumbest thing to lie about. You're an ex, it's okay to be hurt. I pinned over my ex for a year-"

"Is that healthy?" Sicheng was worried.

"Probably not, don't try it. Anyway, he obviously lied too!"

"You didn't even see him say it, he shrugged just like me, and he shrugs when he doesn't know, so he didn't lie!" Sicheng explained which earned him a dead-pan.

"First of all, everyone shrugs if they don't know something. Second of all, maybe he didn't! But he still said he doesn't know! That's a fifty-fifty percent chance!" Doyoung said and drank his orange juice.

"More like twenty-eighty," Sicheng said. "He probably hates me after I tried to poison his food,"

"You fucking what!" Doyoung spat his juice. "Are you crazy? I thought when you said that earlier it was a joke! Was the coffee poisoned?"

"With my love, uh!" Sicheng said and clutched his heart.

"Nuh uh, you're not getting away from the topic, you poisoned his food? What if he ate it?"

"I doubt it, cause I specifically made it ugly and burnt."

"But you still tried," Doyoung said and he waved his hands to the waiter, signaling for more juice.

"Look at your ex and tell me you don't want to kill them."

"I fucking don't, you crazy ass bitch!" Doyoung shouted. "I'll just choke the hell out of them."

"Exactly, that's what rat poison do," Sicheng said calmly.

"Oh honey, how bad did he hurt you?" Doyoung teased but he was still cautious, he doesn't want to die today. "Wait, did you actually put rat poison?"

"No, actually I just cooked."

"And?"

"I don't know how to." Sicheng said and Doyoung chuckled, or maybe it was a call for help.

"Okay now that that's out of the way," Doyoung changed the topic. "We're gonna text him,"

"We?" Sicheng asked.

"Yeah, cause you know jack shit about these type of things," Doyoung said. "Okay then, when was the last you texted him?"

"I don't know? I drunk called him though." Sicheng said, remembering that unfortunate night.

"Then we're gonna get drunk! Let's go to the bar!" Doyoung said.

"Doyoung, it's eleven a.m."

\---

Somehow, Sicheng did get drunk at Doyoung's place.

"Call him!" Doyoung shouted.

"No! You do it!" Sicheng replied back.

"Bitch! He'll know it's not your voice!"

"Dial it for me then, I'm scared."

"Weak ass bitch," Doyoung said and grabbed Sicheng's phone. "Which one?"

"Takoyaki prince,"

"The fuck? You still call him that?" Doyoung said when he remembered the name from Sicheng's story.

"I didn't have the time to change it-"

"Cause you're busy pinning? Dude you had three years!" Doyoung said and waited for the call to go through. "Oh shit, here it is!" He continued, pushing the phone to Sicheng's face.

"Sicheng?" Yuta said on the line.

"Put it on speaker!" Doyoung half-whispered.

"Sicheng, are you there?" Yuta asked again.

"Y-yeah!" Sicheng said and Doyoung facepalmed. Sicheng is super drunk.

"Are you drunk? Where are you?" Yuta asked with a worried tone, it made Doyoung squeal.

"Shh!" Sicheng said.

"Sorry?" Yuta said.

Sicheng looked over his squirming friend, "Doyoung, shut up."

"Oh, this is Yuta, you got the wrong number-"

"Hey Yuta, I'm gonna sing you something," Sicheng said.

"Are you actually drunk? It's one p.m."

"Shh-" Sicheng said.

"Just fucking do it, bitch!" Doyoung shouted and now he's on the floor.

"You know I still love you baby-" Sicheng said as he feels the song coursing through his veins, he even closed his eyes.

"Sicheng, is this a joke-"

"And it will never change-"

"Please-"

"I want nobody, nobody, but you-" Sicheng sang as his voice trailed off. Yuta didn't hear anything after, just a loud scream or maybe it was laughter.

"Sicheng? Are you okay? Where are you-"

"Hey Yuta, Doyoung here, the one from the bar."

"Doyoung? You're real?" Yuta asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean I'm real? Of course I am!"

"Where's Sicheng? Is he okay?" Yuta asked.

"He just passed out, don't worry, your baby baozi is fine." Doyoung said and ended the call. 

Yuta was left there with his phone pressed on his ear, he was confused as to what to feel about Sicheng's sudden confession, and he also wondered, how the hell did Doyoung knew about his 'baby baozi'.


	10. See you 10.1ght / 10.k you for 2night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10.1 Are they finally gonna talk about their feelings?
> 
> 10.2 Spoiler! They kinda did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one!!! Just a short update because i have to sleep!!!
> 
> Ok sike i didnt sleep and i wrote part two!!! I originally wanted them to be separate but that means the chapter titles wouldn't match the chapter numbers anymore so i put them together!!! Enjoy :)))

**10.1**

Sicheng woke up clutching his head. Perhaps he drank too much.

"What time is it?" Sicheng asked.

"I think it's five," Doyoung answered. "You passed out real hard there buddy,"

"Oh shit, I'm still here?" Sicheng said when he realized where he was. He roamed Doyoung's living room, the empty cans were still there.

"Damn, what's with you and Yuta? Always hating on me," Doyoung said. "Speaking of, he's been calling you for like, hours, you better answer that phone hunty,"

Sicheng unlocked his phone and he saw twelve missed calls from Yuta and four new messages.

\---

 **Takoyaki Prince:** Sicheng are you okay?

 **Takoyaki Prince:** Did you mean all that?

 **Takoyaki Prince:** Can we maybe talk?

 **Takoyaki Prince:** Text me when you're awake, yeah?

\---

"Ooh," Doyoung said over Sicheng's shoulder which made the younger turn his phone off.

"Don't look at my messages!" Sicheng said.

"I've seen enough thank you very much. Now, aren't you going to reply?"

"After THAT? I wouldn't even show my face to him," Sicheng said, face turning red because he remembered what he did earlier.

"After THAT? You still have the nerve to be embarrassed?" Doyoung said. "This is your chance to talk to him about your feelings without having to be drunk!"

"Then what should I do?" Sicheng said, head still hurting, maybe its the pressure or maybe its the hangover.

"You want some tea first?" Doyoung said when he noticed Sicheng's constant clutches to his head.

"Yeah, wait what should I say?"

"Say yes! Duh?" Doyoung shouted, he was in the kitchen making coffee.

"What if I messed it up?" Sicheng shouted back.

"First of all, how the fuck do you mess up the word 'yes'?" Doyoung said. What a weird friend he has.

"What if I accidentally do?"

"Well sweetie, that means something is wrong with you!" Doyoung said returning to the living room.

"Here's your hot cup of tea,"

"This isn't tea," Sicheng said when Doyoung handed him the cup.

"Hot cup of coffee,"

"This isn't even hot,"

"Cup of coffee,"

"Okay," Sicheng said. "Wait, this isn't coffee,"

"Cup." Doyoung said. "Okay fine, it's chocolate milk, that's what my roommate bought."

"I thought you live alone-"

"Doris, I'm home!" Someone shouted from the front door.

"Doris?"

"Don't mind him, it's just my roommate who happens to fuck up all the names in the world," Doyoung said.

"Delilah, you drank all of these? I thought you had a breakfast date- oh you're with someone," He paused.

"How was dick appointment, dumbass?" Doyoung teased.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we're still on the getting to know each other page."

"Yeah sure, by the way, this is Sicheng, he was my date," Doyoung introduced Sicheng.

"Sicheng?" He paused again. "Interesting name, wait- sea urchin?"

"Sicheng-" Doyoung corrected.

"No, sea urchin, Sicheng! I know you! Johnny talked about you!"

"Johnny?" Sicheng asked.

"Yeah his dicktor- wait, is Johnny the same as Yuta's Johnny?" Doyoung said.

"Yeah! I know Yuta too, you're his ex, right?" He pointed at Sicheng.

"What a small world," Doyoung said.

"Hi, I'm Jared," He introduced himself

"Jaehyun,"

"Jaehyun, sorry, I'm Jaehyun," He said extending his hand and Sicheng shook it.

"How do you forget your own name?"

"Its an," Jaehyun paused and sighed. "Unfortunate skill."

"Wait, Johnny talked about Sicheng?"

"Yeah he did, that's how I met him," Jaehyun explained.

"Must be a hate speech," Sicheng added.

"Oh yeah, he hates hates you," Jaehyun said.

"Wait, Sicheng," Doyoung said. "You forgot to reply to Yuta!"

"Y'all on speaking terms now?" Jaehyun asked. "Last update about you guys is that you slept together,"

"It's complicated," Sicheng said which made Doyoung roll his eyes.

"Seriously, just say yes,"

"You type it!" Sicheng said, giving his phone to Doyoung.

"It's just a three letter word!"

"You know I'm afraid of number three!"

"Oh cause he left you for three years?" Jaehyun butted in. "Johnny also told me that."

"There, I sent it, oh, he replied."

\---

 **You** : Yes

 **Takoyaki Prince:** Yes to what? I kinda asked three questions

 **You** : Yes to we can talk

 **You:**  And yes I'm fine now

 **Takoyaki Prince:** Oh, okay, is that's all?

 **You:**  Oh uhm

**You:** at takoyaki place?

**You:** Maybe at 7?

**Takoyaki Prince:** Sure see you tonight.

\---

"There, are you happy?" Sicheng said.

"No!" Doyoung said. "He was clearly waiting for an answer!"

"And I replied yes, see?" Sicheng said.

"He meant the other one! He was asking if you meant what you said!"

"What did he say?" Jaehyun asked.

"He just sang Nobody by Wonder Girls."

"What an icon."

"What do I say?" Sicheng asked.

"I don't know, did you mean it?" Doyoung asked.

"Maybe? I guess? Yes?" Sicheng said in confusion.

"Then tell him!" Jaehyun said, receiving an approval from Doyoung.

\---

 **Takoyaki Prince** : Sure see you tonight.

 **You:** I also meant what I said.

\---

**10.2**

Sicheng arrived early. He doesn't want to be late anymore. He started to recite the multiplication table, it's something that he does when he's nervous.

It's seven p.m. and Yuta is still nowhere to be found. He searched the place to make sure he's in the right one. Of course he is, it's the only one in town.

"Twenty-three times one, equals twenty-three. Twenty-three times two, equals forty-six. Twenty-three times three, equals- Yuta!" Sicheng raised his hand when he saw his face, to which he immediately regretted.

Yuta started to walk towards him. Sicheng's heart began to beat faster, he shouldn't have drank those energy drinks that Doyoung gave him but what can he do? It's been a long day.

"Hi,"

"Hey," Sicheng replied back.

The two sat in silence, unlike earlier in the morning, the silence now is comfortable, it's like when you facetime someone but you're working on your own stuff.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Yuta started. "Sorry for questioning your kindness-"

"It's fine, I'm sorry too, by the way." Sicheng said.

"Why?" Yuta asked.

"Cause you questioning my kindness means that I've never showed it to you before." Sicheng said.

Yuta reached out to Sicheng's hands and did what he always do to make him feel better. He drew circles and gently massaged it. It was calming for the both of them.

"It's not your fault-" Yuta said.

"Don't say it's yours," Sicheng cut him off. "You're not spongebob, stop being a sponge."

Yuta let out a chuckle. "Well then we both made mistakes. In Doyoung's words, we did dumb shit."

"You talked to Doyoung?" Sicheng was surprised.

"Yeah, he answered one phone call and I got to talk to him." Yuta said.

"Hi, welcome to Takoyaki Place- Yuta and Sicheng? It's been a while!" The waiter greeted them. "You guys were here last week too right?"

"Yeah, we were," Yuta said.

"So the usual?" The waiter asked. "Or do you guys wanna try the new special? Fifty percent off for couples."

"Actually, we're not-"

"Sure, we'll try that," Sicheng butted in.

Yuta looked at Sicheng who was smiling at him, he tried to appear calm and smiled back, little did he know, Sicheng can feel his hands shaking.

"Okay, one couple's special and the other usual stuff, yeah?"

"Yep, thanks Taeyong," Yuta said.

\---

After eating, the two still sat in silence and Yuta was itching to break it.

"Should we talk about earlier-" Yuta said which made Sicheng look at him.

"No!" Sicheng shouted.

"Okay question, are you still drunk?" Yuta asked because Sicheng was being extra loud, or maybe it was the time he spent with Doyoung.

"No, I'm not." Sicheng said. "Also no, we're not talking about that."

"But you said we're gonna talk about it."

"You know when people are drunk, they say a lot of things they don't usually mean," Sicheng explained.

"Oh," Yuta paused. "So you didn't mean those?"

"Of course I do!" Sicheng said. "I'm sorry it's been a long day,"

"It's fine, do you still wanna talk about it?"

"No, fuck, yes. I do want to talk about it but can we go somewhere else?"

\---

They ended up at a beach. They sat next to each other in front of the sea. The sunset was approaching.

"I'm sorry if I confused you. Look, I meant all those things I said, it just irks me that I said it while I was drunk, and here I am, barely functioning with the help of energy drinks," Sicheng explained.

Yuta looked at Sicheng. "You still meant them so I guess it's fine, right?"

"Right," Sicheng looked back to Yuta which made the older avert his gaze.

Sicheng smiled, the way the light reflected on Yuta's face is more breathtaking than the sunset. He wished the sunset never ends so he'll always get to see him like that.

"Stop staring, you'll burn my cheek out," Yuta teased which made Sicheng blush.

Sicheng mustered up his courage to ask. "Can we do this? Again?"

"Is this a date?" Yuta teased which earned him a jab on his arm. "Tomorrow?"

"Anytime you want,"

"Tomorrow then, what time?" Yuta asked, again he tried to appear calm but Sicheng can still feel his hand shake through the sand so he held it. Oh, if only Sicheng can hold his heart.

"The same time?" Sicheng asked and Yuta quietly nodded. "Wait, where?"

"I'll just pick you up," Yuta said.

"Are you sure you wanna go back to that house?" Sicheng teased.

"Okay fine, I'll meet you at Doyoung's house,"

"Okay- wait how do you know where he lives?"

"He just told me when he answered the call, that guy told me a lot," Yuta said.

"Like what?" Sicheng asked but Yuta didn't replied so they just watch the sunset and stared at the sea for a couple of minutes.

"I love you," Yuta said softly. He didn't know why he suddenly blurted it out.

"What?" Sicheng faced Yuta.

"I-I said look at the view,"

"What do you mean? It's literally dark." Sicheng had to shout because the waves crashing were loud.

"I hope you forgive me for what I have done. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said it's dark now, let's go baby baozi!"


	11. Everyone else is irr11t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Yuta's search history:**
> 
> [What to wear on a date with your ex]  
> [How to impress your ex wikihow]  
> [Which car to use to pick up ex]
> 
>  
> 
> **Sicheng's search history:**
> 
> [When to ask if ex is ok to date again]  
> [How to tell friend ure dating ur ex]  
> [Is eating chow mein on a regular basis bad]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Thank you for patiently waiting for the update!!! I have no excuses bcs i dont really have hws so here you go guys enjoy!
> 
> P.s. not sponsored by wikihow

"Oof," Kun said when he bumped into Sicheng on his way out. "Hey, you're home,"

"Yeah," Sicheng said. "How about you?"

"Going out for a bit," Kun said. "How was the date?"

"Oh-" Sicheng said, he thought hard about it, well, he did enjoy his time with Doyoung, but it was better with Yuta. "He's great, thank you."

"That's great," Kun said and gave a small smile and proceeded to head out.

Sicheng went to the kitchen to grab some water because damn, lying to Kun is a tough thing to do.

"How was it?" Yukhei said out of nowhere causing Sicheng to almost spill his drink.

"How long have you been there?" Sicheng said in shock, eyeing Yukhei sitting on top of the kitchen counter.

"Long enough to see someone drop you off," Yukhei said. "Pretty sure that wasn't Doyoung's car, and I'm pretty sure it's from a company that Mark works for since we use that car a lot-"

"Oh I didn't know you go out with Mark?" Sicheng said hopefully diverting the topic.

"Wait, this is not about us, this is about you and," Yukhei paused and looked around to make sure Kun was gone. "Yuta," He whispered.

Sicheng placed his glass down in the table, "Okay, and what about it?"

"Damn, calm down, I'm no snitch!" Yukhei said and raised his hands. "I'm just happy for you,"

"Oh," Sicheng said. "Thanks?"

"Don't make it awkward, I mean how long has it been since I saw you happy?"

"Don't make it sound like I cry every single day-"

"You don't?" Yukhei teased. "Just kidding, but really bro, I'm just glad you're happy again,"

"Thanks," Sicheng said but sighed afterwards. "I'm just thinking about how Kun would feel if-"

"You're a grown ass man, and he is too, I'm sure he'll understand, now rest since you have a date tomorrow,"

"How fucking far does your hearing range go?"

\---

Seeing Kun is like seeing a good thing in your life, just every once in a while and Sicheng only sees him when he's about to leave or when he just came home.

"You're going again?" Kun asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sicheng said. "I'm just going to Doyoung's place again,"

Kun nodded, "Have fun,".

\---

"Welcome back, bitch," Doyoung greeted as Sicheng entered his house.

"Hi?"

"Yuta isn't here yet you can just chill somewhere," Doyoung said, not even sparing a glance to his visitor, he was just focused on reading a book.

"Okay," Sicheng said shortly.

"Wait, where are you guys going?"

"We haven't decided yet, maybe at the takoyaki place again-"

Doyoung snorted and looked up from his book, "How fucking cheap,"

"Rude,"

"I mean, you dressed like you're going to fucking marry him and then y'all go and eat at some shabby place-"

"Takoyaki place isn't shabby,"

"I know, my boyfriend works there but please, pick a better place,"

"We're broke,"

"You want me to lend you some money?" Doyoung asked with a serious tone.

"No," Sicheng said. "We're fine, I think-"

"Someone's outside!" Jaehyun shouted from upstairs, "Holy shit, is that the infamous Puta?"

"Yuta!" Doyoung shouted back and looked at Sicheng. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Doyoung continued.

Sicheng went out with Doyoung following him, Doyoung took a peek and snorted, again.

"Stop being rude," Sicheng said.

"Why do y'all look like y'all gonna marry each other?" Jaehyun shouted over the window.

"Did you seriously rode the motorcycle with a fucking tuxedo?" Doyoung asked.

Yuta nodded, not seeing a problem with it.

"You dumbass babies being dumb as fuck, get out of my sight."

\---

"That was a long ass ride," Yuta said when they got down from his motorcycle. Sicheng stepped down from the motorcycle, they were at a park near a seaside.

"Where are we?" Sicheng asked.

"I actually don't know," Yuta said. "I stopped because we ran out of gas, but I'm sure we're not that far from Doyoung's house."

Sicheng chuckled and looked around. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm famished," Yuta said which made Sicheng's forehead crease. He shouldn't have looked at wikihow on how to make your ex boyfriend want you back, method two out of three, step five: Let him see how you've changed, and there he went to the bookstore to buy a dictionary.

"Okay," Sicheng said and ran to the nearest convinience store.

Yuta sat on the wide ledge near the seaside and recited the steps. "Method three out of three, step two: Don't put too much pressure on yourself,"

A pair of cold hands on his waist made him shriek.

"Fuck-"

Sicheng giggled. "You still get surprised by those?" He asked.

"Of course I do, no one is used to being surprised," Yuta argued.

"Wrong," Sicheng teased and handed him the stuff he bought.

"If I leave you again, wouldn't you be hurt? Again?"

Sicheng paused. "You could've used a different analogy but sure, hurt me." He said and sat down next to Yuta.

"Sorry, too soon?"

"I stopped counting the days,"

Lie.

"What did you buy?" Yuta asked.

"Just drinks, ramen, and other cheap stuff,"

"Are we getting drunk again?"

"No, this is a formal date, that's why we're unfortunately, wearing suits," Sicheng complained. "The cashier looked at me like I'm the dumbest person in the world,"

"Then I should've went with you,"

"So you'll be-"

"To see their face," Yuta teased and Sicheng's smile turned into a scowl.

\---

"So if we didn't run out of gas, where would we be right now?" Sicheng asked.

"Probably somewhere better, you deserve that,"

"You do know I'm asking about the place where we're supposed to eat right? Not like our past relationship status,"

Yuta gulped. "Yeah," Of course he didn't. "But speaking of that, where do you think we'll be?"

Sicheng paused for a minute. "If you didn't leave? Maybe somewhere the same,"

"So are you calling my absence a blessing in disguise-"

"No, your absences are not excused," Sicheng said firmly.

"Then can I say that this date is a make up for the date I missed?" Yuta asked.

"Which one?"

"Okay listen, the first one was an accident, I called you," Yuta said, telling the same story he's been telling him for years.

"Correction, the hospital called me," Sicheng said but still listened, like before. "I mean, why would you eat a bar of soap?"

"I told you a thousand times, it was on the plate! Also, I was rushed to the hospital so that counts as an emergency,"

"Okay, point," Sicheng said. "So this is for the one where you stood me up for real?"

"Yeah," Yuta said, his voice was softer this time. "I'm sorry,"

"Hey," Sicheng called which made Yuta turn to face him. "It's fine, okay? I forgave you already, maybe you didn't know because you were drunk but you need to stop blaming yourself on what happened to us. Us means there's two or more people involved, and in this case, it's the two of us, understand?"

Yuta nodded, choking back on his tears, he's thankful to have someone who's very understanding, now he's just thinking if he'll ruin the mood if he said that he said sorry because he accidentally ate the wrong hotdog.

\---

The people started to go on their separate ways, leaving only a couple of them behind and the two still sitting on the ledge. The sun was long gone but they remained. The stars started to appear. Like the stars, they were just specks of dust in the sky but Yuta didn't mind it if the galaxy was Sicheng, he looked at him and admired his universe, he once again looked at the night sky but he saw the brightest star next to him, and just like that, everyone and their warnings was irrelevant.

Now, the only thing he's going to follow is method three out of three, step one: Don't make the same mistakes.


	12. Daily 12 of happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, nuff said.

"Are you sure you're going out like that?" Yukhei asked Sicheng.

"I told you to stop hanging out with Doyoung, you're becoming more rude each day," Sicheng said.

"Seriously though, you're going to a carnival, not a wedding," Yukhei said.

"Okay, I'll change, just meet me outside, stop bothering me, or else,"

"Stop threatening me, or else."

\---

"Let's go-"

"You guys are going somewhere?" Kun asked, of course Kun did.

"Oh, you're home," Sicheng said out of surprise.

"I was home, since yesterday," Kun said which made the two feel guilty because they were too busy talking about what happened between Sicheng and Yuta yesterday.

"We're going somewhere, wanna come?" Yukhei asked and earned a glare from Sicheng, he immediately prayed that Kun will say no.

"No, it's fine, you guys have fun," Kun said and the two nodded in response before going outside.

\---

"Do I look okay?" Sicheng asked, still infront of the mirror.

"Can you stop? Like seriously? You look good, you look fantastic, you look so great that Yuta can't probably take his eyes of you," Doyoung said irritably.

"I was just asking,"

"How about stop treating my house as a rest stop or some place you can meet your boyfriend without your mom catching you?" Doyoung said which earned an 'oof' from the three: Jaehyun, Yukhei, and Mark, who were playing a video game.

Sicheng stopped checking himself out and sat on the sofa. Doyoung was right, this feels like a rest stop, like their house used to be, he wished that he can talk to Kun about this soon.

"So where are you guys going today?" Doyoung asked.

Yukhei and Mark giggled.

"I'm not sure, but I heard that Yukhei and Mark were helping him sort it out, also Yukhei slipped and said carnival," Sicheng said.

"Weak ass bitch, can't even handle a date alone," Doyoung whispered to himself.

"You better take that back, I know how to fucking fight,"

Doyoung scoffed. "I wonder why Yuta picked you,"

"You're just salty cause you haven't seen your boyfriend since last week,"

"Bitch you take that back-"

"Yuta's outside let's go, go, go!"

\---

"Are the two really coming with us?" Sicheng asked Yuta, eyeing the Yukhei and Mark on the backseat, pretending not to hear them.

"They're a special tool that can help us later," Yuta said and Sicheng chuckled. 

Yuta drived and Sicheng watched him, unlike before where he averts his gaze.

"Oh yeah, how is your driving lessons going?" Yuta asked.

"You know I haven't went there since I walked out, right? Also I don't really need them anymore."

Yuta scoffed. "Then why did you take it in the first place?"

"Cause I wanted to learn how to drive when-" Sicheng paused. "When Kun, when Kun moves, he can't drive us around anymore."

Yuta nodded, and as he kept driving, his became more nervous.

\---

"You guys can leave us now," Yuta said to the two who were busy running around for them.

"Okay, but this was a scam, you said you have jobs for us but you just made us run around for food so you wouldn't lose you place in the line," Yukhei complained.

"Yeah, we want a refund," Mark added.

"Just scram," Sicheng said and Yukhei dragged Mark away.

Finally they were inside the ferris wheel.

"I'm sorry and it's not night time, I didn't plan this clearly, so now we get the broad daylight view," Yuta said.

"It's cool," Sicheng said which made Yuta look at him.

"Are you okay?" Yuta asked when he noticed Sicheng's eyes were closed and his hands were gripping the side handles.

"Yeah, I just have to breathe,"

"Are you scared of heights- oh shit, you are, I forgot. I'm sorry, do you want to stop the ride-"

"No, it's fine, I just have to adjust," Sicheng said and pushed his back closer to his seat. "You can just hold my hand if you want."

Yuta did. "Is it helping?" He asked. "Do you want me to sit next to you-"

"No, that would make this ride imbalanced," Sicheng said but he thought hard about it, maybe it might help.

Yuta shifted to Sicheng's side and put his arm over under his head while his other hand was still holding Sicheng's.

"Is it better?" Yuta asked and Sicheng nodded as he moved his head closer to Yuta.

"Thank you," Sicheng said. "You're comfy,"

"Your hair smells nice,"

"Don't ruin it," Sicheng said with a chuckle as he buried his head on the crook of Yuta's neck. 

"Stop, I'm ticklish," Yuta said but he didn't really mind, all he cares about is Sicheng being cozy with him. "Wait, are you seriously sleeping?"

"Mhm," Sicheng said. "Didn't really got much sleep last night, we were busy talking about- Mark, and something."

"You guys talked about Mark?" Yuta said, half yelling.

"It was Yukhei, mostly. I was just listening to what he said," Sicheng said.

"That's not what Yukhei told me though," Yuta teased which caused Sicheng to stand up and scream incoherent noises but he remembered that he was afraid of heights so he went back to Yuta's arms.

He began to trace circles on Sicheng's hand, hoping it helps him, like it does for him.

"We're at the top," Yuta said.

"That doesn't help at all," Sicheng said, shutting his eyes harder, making his forehead crease.

Yuta kissed Sicheng's forehead. Sicheng's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sorry," Yuta said, flustered.

"It's fine, I liked it," Sicheng said and buried his face on Yuta's chest once again.

Yuta let out a chuckle and a series of quiet 'yes'.

"You know I can see you through the glass, right?" Sicheng said which made Yuta stop.

"Don't ruin it," Yuta said.

"I think I'm okay now-" Sicheng said but as soon as he did, their ride began to shake and it made him grip Yuta's hand tighter. "Or maybe we can stay like this 'till we get down." He continued which made the both of them laugh. "No shit though, I thought I almost died,"

"I'm already dead," Yuta said which made Sicheng look at him.

"What?"

"Deadly inlove with you," Yuta said which left Sicheng speechless.

"That's some different type of cheesy there bud," Sicheng said and watched Yuta's smile turn into a scowl. "I liked it though," Sicheng said and kissed Yuta's cheek, just in time as the door opened.

Dong Sicheng rushed to get down, leaving Nakamoto Yuta dumbfounded.

"Please, Sir, don't do that next time," The person incharged warned Sicheng but he was way too far when he did. "And Sir, please get down," He said to Yuta.

He didn't know what happened but all he knew was:

"Damn, this guy is fucking whipped,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, fluff, if i can even call it one. This might the last fluff chapter before we switch unto our daily sad stuff!!! That sounds like a threat omg


	13. 13ve of your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [La la land! Yuwin AU]
> 
> "I'm always gonna love you,"
> 
> "I'm always gonna love you too,"

Somehow, they ended up at Yuta's house, in his room, in the dark. They ditched the younger ones to have a time on their own. The two were exhausted, after chasing each other around the carnival, so they just settled in for a relaxing night.

"What movie should we watch?" Yuta asked scrolling on his laptop. "Do you wanna watch a scary one?" He teased.

"No, maybe just a light hearted one," Sichenh said. "Or," He prompted.

Like the old couples who have telepathic abilities, they shouted in unison: "La la land!"

\---

Sicheng focused on the television, with a tissue on his hand. 

Yuta looked over, not minding if he missed out some scenes, who cares? They already watched this movie a thousand times before, so much that they know it, word by word.

Sicheng glanced at Yuta. "What?" He asked. "Is it that much of a sight to see me cry?"

"You never cry," Yuta said. "Wait, it's more like I never see you cry,"

"I cry when you slept," Sicheng confessed.

"You know how that sounds without context, right?" Yuta said and Sicheng chuckled.

"Remember that one time you drove me to my house?"

"Which one,"

"Okay point, but the one when I was drunk,"

Yuta laughed. "Which one?"

Sicheng rolled his eyes. "When you lost your car?"

"Oh, that one, what about it?"

"I cried that time," Sicheng said. "Also the one where you were drunk and I have to get you home, I also cried that night."

Yuta's eyes softened as he looked at Sicheng. "Seems like I've been giving you a hard time-"

"How can you get that thought from what I said? I'm pretty sure that it was my own decision to cry."

"Still, I was there when you cry but I never got to do anything to stop you," Yuta said.

"I don't need you to stop me from crying," Sicheng said. He took Yuta's hand and intertwined it with his. "I just need you to be there,"

"I promise I will," Yuta said. "I'm always gonna love you," He continued, matching it with the movie.

"I'm always gonna love you too," Sicheng replied without missing a heartbeat. "Now, did you say that because it was a line or did you really mean that?" Sicheng asked.

"I meant that. I meant everything I said, maybe just a lie or two,"

"Like?" Sicheng asked.

"That I wasn't hurting anymore," Yuta said and averted his gaze. Sicheng's hand gripped his hand tighter.

"Are you still hurting?" Sicheng asked the same question Yuta asked him a couple of days ago, funny how fast their relationship changes, just like the night.

"Not anymore," Yuta said and gave a smile to Sicheng and the younger nodded. "Cause you're here with me now. You?"

Sicheng shook his head. "I'm better now," He said.

"Better doesn't mean you're healed,"

"But being better is far more ideal than being broken," Sicheng explained.

"And how long would you use tape to cover your wounds?" Yuta retalliated.

"Wounds heal themselves,"

"Then I hope you use a clear or transparent tape,"

"That sounds weird without context," Sicheng chuckled.

"It does. Just to make it clear though, you don't have to hide anything from me."

"I know, and that's why I'm better now, we're better now." Sicheng said.

"I'm glad to be with you in this process,"

"You sound like a therapist, stop," Sicheng said and sighed. There was still a question left in his mind.

"Why? What's wrong?" Yuta said.

Sicheng shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it,"

Yuta smiled but deep inside he knew what was wrong. The room was dark enough for him not to see Sicheng, and maybe dark enough for him to get in his feelings.

"I left because I was scared." Yuta started. "We have constant fights about useless stuff, but we were doing fine. I was scared to ruin everything we built just like that, so I didn't told you that I had to leave."

Yuta's sudden confession made Sicheng look up. Even if Sicheng can't see Yuta's face, he knows how he feels, and he hates that he can't change it.

"I'm sorry," That's what Sicheng can only say.

"I think we've done a fair amount of apologies," Yuta said. 

"Then thank you," Sicheng said. "Thank you for coming back," He continued.

"Thank you for not giving up,"

"Thank you for still loving me,"

"I told you earlier, I'm always gonna love you," Yuta smiled and noticed Sicheng's smile as a car passed by, giving them light.

"I always love you," Sicheng said, going out of the line. "And I don't think that's ever gonna stop."

"Can I kiss you?" Yuta asked which caught Sicheng off guard.

"Y-yeah, I guess," Sicheng said, blood rushing to his cheeks.

The streetlights was finally on and it emitted a source of light that's enough for them to see each other. Yuta leaned in and cupped Sicheng's face. Their lips touched and Sicheng missed that kind of warmness in him. For him it was cold for the past three years without him by his side. It felt like being barefoot under the thin and clear ice.

Yuta came back an set fire to his heart once again, though the fire was never really put out. Now, it was like a forest fire, rapidly spreading heat on him. Although he associated Yuta with fire, his touches begged to differ. It was cooling, calming, yet still warm.

"Fuck, I missed you," Sicheng said between their kisses.

Yuta ran his fingers through his hair. The room was getting hotter but Sicheng was like a breathe of fresh air. Being in his own hell for three years had been normal for him. When he saw Sicheng again, he felt free from his own dungeon. He heard the birds, finally singing. He saw the sun, finally shining. He felt himself, finally healing. He felt the breeze after a long time being stuck with humid.

Once again, they're loving, loving the love of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Ps: im considering if this shoumd be the last chapter or not,,,


	14. Are you 14 kidding me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small or maybe not so small inconvenience brought to you by mr. johnny seo

Yuta woke up to the birds chirping, the loud noise annoyed him and the person beside him, Sicheng.

Moments later after he closed his eyes, a series of foot steps rushing towards him started made him open his eyes again. It felt like a titan was running towards him.

"Yuta!" The titan- Johnny shouted, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "Good morning-" Johnny stopped on his tracks.

"Why the fuck are you so loud for?" Sicheng said with a grumpy voice under the blankets.

"Is that-" Johnny said. "Are you," Johnny paused and took a big breath. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

\---  
"Look, I can explain," Yuta said rushing out of his room.

"Oh, can you," Johnny said. "I just, what the fuck was that?"

"It was," Yuta paused, what was that? he asked himself. "He was sick," he lied.

"Really? Sick? Is there some kind of virus that makes you two sick all the time?"

"I suppose, never got my flu shots, but he was sick,"

"Then why were there clothes on the floor?" Johnny interrogated.

"He threw up," Yuta said, words trailing off. "Okay fine, we kinda fucked,"

"Kinda?" Johnny shouted. "What the fuck was that? Y'all just collided? Fuckingly?"

"You know I don't get why you're getting mad-" Yuta was stopped by someone busting through the door.

"Yuta," Mark said, breathing heavily while his hands were resting on his knees. "Johnny's on the way- oh," he stopped. "Johnny- Johnny's here, wow, congrats you've made it to your destination,"

"Mark why are you here?" Johnny asked.

"Uhm, personal matters I need to discuss with Yuta,"

"Mark," Johnny said and looked right through Mark's eyes. "I'm your unofficial legal guardian,"

"Yeah, I know that but like it was personal,"

"Anything deeply personal should be handled with a guardian," Johnny insisted, worrying about what's happening to his, son.

"You know what, it's not that important. I have to go," Mark said and eyes Yuta.

"Stay," Johnny said. "I think Yuta has to tell us something,"

"Can't you just like snap it to me later? Like I have to go, like, woah I forgot to water my fish, haha. Bye Yuta, fuck, I'm so sorry," Mark said and sprinted towards the door.

It was only by then that Johnny got the memo.

"Mark knew?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

"You see," Yuta said, inhaling deeply, trying to think of something to say. "Yeah, yeah he did," but in the end, he gave up.

"Wow," Johnny said, nodding his head, either as a sign of trying to understand everything or maybe just his method so his tears wouldn't fall down.

"Look, I don't give a damn about who you wanted to date, I mean if you wanted him back in your life, I respect that," Johnny said.

"Thanks?" Yuta answered awkwardly. "I just don't get what you're mad about-"

"I'm not mad, okay?" Johnny scoffed. "It's more of the fact that I'm disappointed at myself, and I failed as your friend for making you feel that you couldn't trust me with anything, you know? I'm sorry," Johnny said and turned his back to Yuta. He walked out if his house.

Yuta didn't know what to do, should he chase him? or should he give him space? Yuta doesn't know. Moments later, his bedroom door opened and there was Sicheng.

He walked closer to Yuta and formed circles in his hand.

"Thank you," Yuta said as he rested his head in Sicheng's shoulder.

"We're gonna get through this," Sicheng assured.

\---

Sicheng looked behind him to see Yuta giving him two thumbs up.

"I'll wait you here, you can do it!" Yuta shouted words of encouragement.

Sicheng smiled. "I can do it," he whispered to himself as he opened the door to their house. "Can I do it?"

"Hey, look who's finally home," Kun greeted.

"Hey, yeah, long time no see," Sicheng said. "Stop being weird, you saw him yesterday," Sicheng once again whispered to himself.

"Is everything okay?" Kun asked, worried.

Sicheng opened his mouth and nothing but air came out. He tried again, and failed as well.

"You wanna tell me something?" Kun asked making Sicheng nod. He was glad that the old Kun was kinda back. "Just tell me when you're ready, yeah?"

Sicheng nodded and stepped forward towards Kun. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry-"

Kun hugged Sicheng back and patted his head. "Why? What happened?" Kun asked.

Sicheng kept crying as Kun hugged him tighter.

Sicheng didn't know how to start it with Kun. As if his earlier practice was gone.

"Yuta, together, back," Sicheng said between his sobs.

"You're back with Yuta?" Kun guessed and Sicheng nodded as he buries his head deeper on Kun's shoulder. "Then why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am, but are you?" Sicheng asked.

"Of course I am, also, my feelings in your relationship doesn't matter,"

"But it does," Sicheng said, finally being able to speak more clear. "I can't keep this stuff from you, cause you're basically my dad, and my family. So why aren't you mad?"

Kun chuckled and held Sicheng's shoulder. "Mad? I'm not mad, because I care about you being happy more than anything, and I don't have any right to be mad at your own decision, okay?"

Sicheng felt the weight on his shoulder lift up.

"Also Doyoung told us about you guys," A new voice startled Sicheng.

"Ten, no, we're not supposed to tell him that," Kun said to Ten who was at the kitchen peeking.

\---

"How'd it go?" Yuta asked Sicheng went inside his car.

"It went better than I expected," Sicheng said. "Also do you still have those baseball bats from university? Cause we need to break some knees today," Sicheng said.

"What? who?" Yuta asked.

"Shh, just go drive to Doyoung's house,"

\---

"So you're saying that your friend is now back with his ex and you feel terrible, first of all, why?" Jaehyun asked.

"I don't know, I just felt bad," Johnny explained. He immediately ran to Jaehyun after confronting Yuta.

"Feel bad like guilt?" Jaehyun asked again.

"Yeah, maybe something like that," Johnny said.

"Hello, two nines please," A voice interrupted Johnny's train of thought.

"Ten?"

"Johnny?"

"Kun?"

"Jaehyun."

\---

"Wow, we're bad at parenting, huh?" Johnny said to Kun who was sitting in front of him.

"Really? I thought you were great, Mark is a great kid-"

"No, not them," Johnny said.

"Oh," Kun paused. "Those two,"

"Did you know about them?" Johnny asked.

"Just this morning, that's why I'm here with Ten, to wind up."

Johnny nodded. "Since they're back together," He paused and offered his hand to Kun. "Should we start being civil to each other?"

Kun nodded. It was awkward again. Kun and Johnny never really talked that much before, or at all.

Jaehyun leaned towards Ten, "Hey, how does it feel to have two of your exes in the same place-"

"Literally shut up before I shove a bowling ball where the sun don't shine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my drafts for weeks??? Its been 84 years oh m y g od, thank you for waiting patiently if you did and i hope i could finish this story before my summer break ends1!1!1
> 
>  
> 
> Also omg thank u for the 1k hits i cried when i saw that. Thank you everyone for reading uwuwu!1!1


	15. 15cheng of Yuta's Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where johnny looks like the powerpuff girls cosplayers, yuta asking for a way to ask someone to be his boyfriend and mark kept giving minecraft ideas

Yuta parked his car in front of his house. Even though Kun kind of gave them his blessings, he still feels incomplete, maybe it's because he hasn't ate dinner yet, or maybe it was Johnny.

He went down from his car and walked towards the front door.

"Yuta," A voice called from his side.

"Johnny," Yuta said. His voice was trembling. "Why do you look like, uhm, like that?" Yuta said, but what he really meant to say was _Why do you look like you're about to choke slam me to the ground and fling me to the sun?_

"I always look like this when I'm nervous," Johnny said. His legs were about a ruler apart and his shoulders were rounded. His fist, like Yuta's voice were trembling. He looked like those men in powerpuff girls costume.

"You wanna go inside?"

"No, I'm fine," Johnny said. "I'm just here to apologize for what happened," He continued. "I shouldn't have walked out like that without hearing you out first, and I definitely shouldn't have acted like that,"

"Apology accepted Johnny, this is why I love you,"

"D-does Sicheng know?"

"Shut up,"

\---

The two ended up going to a fast food chain to eat because Johnny's stomach growled after waiting on Yuta's porch for hours.

"I thought you guys are good, why is he looking at me like that?" Mark said.

Johnny's eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes never left Mark.

"He's just nervous," Yuta said.

"I'm fucking scared,"

\---

After the two reconciled, Johnny asked Yuta a question.

"So how are things going for you and Sicheng?"

"We're good, but you know there are times when it's still not clear, to me, at least,"

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Hold on, you two are dating, right?" Johnny asked and Yuta nodded.

"Just dating?" Mark asked and Yuta nodded again.

"Why? What's happening? Why don't I get it?" Yuta asked.

"It's because you're not in a relationship with him yet, you guys are just dating, no labels or anything," Johnny explained.

"Oh shit," Yuta said. "I'm not comfortable with this information, how do I forget it?"

"Just ask him," Mark said.

"It's not that easy, Mark," Yuta said.

"Then that should be your next step. Goodluck," Johnny said.

\---

"I'm out of ideas," Yuta said after Mark and Johnny came to his apartment.

Yuta was surrounded by crumpled papers.

"Dude, stop overthinking," Mark said.

"I said, it's not that easy, Mark."

"How about start with something simple, like invite him to a prestigious place and dress up nicely, then buy a ring-"

"That's your definition of simple?" Yuta asked.

"Just tell him you wanna build a minecraft house with him and place your minecraft bed next to his," Mark suggested.

"I don't understand a single thing you said and thank god I didn't," Yuta said.

"What I meant was-"

"And, I want you, to keep that knowledge to yourself," Yuta said.

"How about buy a plane ticket-"

"Johnny. No."

"How about build a minecraft-"

"No more minecraft, Mark."

"Roblox?"

"No stop. Both of you, stop giving ideas," Yuta said.

"Then why did you ask us to come over?" Mark asked.

"Cause you guys are my only friends?"

"Taeil," Johnny said.

"Oh yeah, the sanest one, Taeil."

\---

"You disappeared for three years and now you're calling me for what?" Taeil said on the other line.

"Haha, that's what Sicheng told me as well," Yuta said.

"Oh shit, for real?"

"In the lines of that," Yuta said. "So uh do you have any ideas on how to ask someone to be your boyfriend?"

"Nakamoto Yuta," Taeil said. "What the actual fuck? Do you think I'm a love hotline?" 

"Yes?"

"You're right," Taeil paused. "How to ask someone out,"

"No, to be your boyfriend,"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Taeil asked.

"It's not for me,"

"Okay, 'Mr. Trust Issues'. How about do something simple?"

"Like?" 

"Ask them out to your favorite restaurant and just say what you feel and ask how they feel, so you can feel together,"

"It was nice until the last part, bye,"

"Don't you dare disappear again-"

"So yeah, I guess it's really that simple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update owo

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic!!! This would also involve exs since i think most of my stories contains that anw thank u for reading!
> 
> if yall want to fight me: @aumyanom on twt


End file.
